


Perverted Thoughts

by Vanhalla



Series: AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [4]
Category: Changers - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: Red, alone in her caravan, gets interrupted as she's trying to unwind from a stressful day of running away from Yellow, Green and Black. There's something under her bed, and... it turns that thing is none other than Black. Realizing he was watching her the whole time, she decides to have a little fun with him, and who knows, maybe it'll help her relax more easily.





	Perverted Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering, the context is: Red, Yellow, Green and Black are humans living in a world filled with odd animals called "Changers". Every single human on earth has one, except for Red, who assumes it's because of her pyrokinetic abilities. After years of being bullied for the lack of an animal, she burns down the school and runs away. The only survivors, having lost their Changers in the fire, realize that the animals might not be up to something good, and the three guys decide to go search for Red, to try to reason with her. During this scene, the trio found Red's caravan near a nightclub. While Green and Yellow are asking around the place for clues, and a bit more about the Changers, Black has to follow Red around in case she runs away or does sth bad, as well as maybe try to find out why she's acting so weird.

Black sighed, twiddling his thumbs as he looked at the dusty carpet. He had been told to go spy on Red by Yellow, as him and Green wanted to go ask around the nightclub, wondering if anyone knew anything about the Changer's mind control abilities, and  _ someone  _ had to keep an eye on Red while they were gone.

He had refused at first, for obvious reasons, but he finally gave in after he heard the logical argument that only  _ he  _ could hide in the shadows, since he was always wearing black, had black hair, greyish skin, and not to mention, was the quietest of the three. 

It would only make sense that he of all three were to spy on Red.

And so here he was, hiding under her bed, waiting for something to happen.

He was starting to get bored.

Red was currently showering, and so there was not much Black could do right now, except wait for her to get out.

The faint sound of running water made him a little curious, however, but not because he was wondering how she could get so much water in a small caravan like that.

No. While that question did also linger in his mind, something else made him curious.

He didn't wanna admit it, but he really wanted to go see her. 

There was no denying that she was pretty hot, and seeing her small naked body, her large breasts, her squishy thighs, her fat ass, her _ beautiful face, _ glistening with hot steamy water? He could only imagine… What a sight to behold. 

But he probably shouldn't. He'd get caught, definitely. And there's no telling what she'd do if that happened.

Guess he'd just keep that image in mind for later use, then.

The water stopped and it made Black straighten up a bit, realizing he probably shouldn't think of those things right now. He brought a hand to his forehead and wiped it nervously, before stopping all movements as he heard the bathroom door open slowly. Tiny footsteps were heard around the room, leading up to her closet. He heard it open and peeked out of his hiding spot to try and look at what she was doing. 

He then quickly saw her butt and retreated, trying his best to not get an erection, his eyes closed shut as he focused on his breathing.

_ "Come on Black, you can do better than this.. just peek out a bit from under the bed. It's just a butt, you got one too, nothing to be scared of.." _ he thought to himself, before slowly moving back up to look at Red. He tried his best to avoid looking at any arousing parts of her body, and locked his attention onto what she was doing. 

Red made her fingers dance around each of her crimson clothes that were hanging around, neatly organized in her closet. She finally stopped her hand on a patterned pale pink and cherry red pajama set, and took it out, slowly putting it on, one leg up, and then the other. Then the shirt. She left it open, not even buttoning any of the holes. She then closed the closet doors, and turned on her heels, making her way to her bed. Black quickly moved away from the border, his breathing getting a bit faster with nervousness. He was getting worried that she'd see him there.  _ He should've hid somewhere else, like in the kitchen. _

Then, suddenly, a noise that, in another situation, would've sounded like music to his ears, echoed through the room and made Black tense up.

_ Was she…? No way… _

But then it did it again, a soft content moan, accompanied by the quiet creaking of her bed. He could hear her shuffle around up there. And, while it wasn't a bad thing to hear, in another world, he'd have been very happy to listen to these moans, right now, this was bad. Because it was arousing him. And he could feel his breathing get a bit more labored, feeling his erection come back.  _ At least, if only he wasn't positioned on his stomach, maybe it'd be a bit more bearable.. _

A soft whimper from above caught him by surprise, and he instinctively grinded his hips forward, his instincts ordering him to get rid of the blood-filled member down there. He huffed and quickly plastered a hand on his mouth, trying his best to not be heard. His head hung low, and he twirled his toes around in his socks, trying his best to ignore what was happening above, and also below.

In vain.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something about that boner of his. 

Black slowly turned on his side, making sure he wasn't touching the bed's underside as he did. Then, as carefully as he could, the man unbuckled and unzipped his tight black jeans, slowly and surely moving the sides away from his crotch. He whipped out his dick, hand back on his mouth to muffle his breathing, and started masturbating along to the moans and wet noises he was hearing from Red.

It felt different than usual. The thrill of getting potentially caught was oddly satisfying, and had actually made him more aroused than he had realized. As he kept frantically moving his hand up and down around his member, his thoughts started to linger, and he started imagining what could possibly happen if she caught him.

Would she even care? Would she get mad? Or maybe she'd find it amusing, and would pull him out of under the bed, and finish his job for him. A smile creeped up Black's greyish cheeks as he thought of that. He wondered what her mouth would feel like, what the touch of her lips around his dick would be like. What she'd look like with her pretty doll-like face covered in his cum.

The more he thought about it, the more the urge of him actually revealing his presence grew stronger in his head. 

He wanted her to see him, to catch him spying on her. He wanted to know what she'd do.  _ He wanted her to enjoy that opportunity, to see just how perverted Black was, how much he wanted her _ .

His hand's movements suddenly slowed down and he frowned, as he realized that Red's moans, or rather, her movements as a whole, had completely stopped up there.

His eyes widened, and he stopped stroking himself, trying his best to quiet down his breathing. 

A few minutes of silence passed, a few cars passing by being the only audible sound in the room, along with Black and Red's soft breathing.

"I know you're here. Come out, let's talk about it."

Black's eyes widened in shock. How did she know he was here? Did she hear him breathe, or move around? Maybe she was simply guessing?

"Come out, or I'm burning down the bed, and you along with it!!" She then said, a bit more harshly.

Black sighed, zipped his pants back up, and slowly crawled out from under the bed. He looked up, hesitantly, and blushed a deep crimson seeing how Red was dressed. Her shirt was indeed unbuttoned, her large breasts popping out of the middle, and her pants were soaked, as well as her two fingers on her right hand. Black quickly looked away, embarrassed. 

"You pervert. Were you jacking off while I was masturbating?" Red said, her voice filled with shock and disgust.

Black shook his head, his face burning in shame. Red hopped off the bed, her small feet not making a sound as they hit the ground.

"Bullshit. I can see the bulge in your pants. You also look like you're out of breath."

She moved a foot up and pointed to his crotch. Black looked down in silence.

Red sighed. "My god.. of all three, they chose  _ you _ to go spy on me?" She cackled and sat down. "I know you enough to know you guys would've been better off sending Green."

Red then grabbed Black's collar, and launched him up on the bed, before climbing back up herself.

"Now, what am I going to do with you.." she mumbled, staring at the taller man. Black slowly scooted away, his back hitting the bedframe. Red crawled to him on all fours, her hands now dangerously close to his crotch. She stared at him for a few seconds, and he avoided her gaze.

"Awe, too afraid to look at me, huh?" She said mockingly. 

Black stayed silent, and Red grabbed his head and turned it back to face her. "Can you even talk? You haven't said a single word since you crawled out."

Black blushed and bit his lip. "S-sorry.." he mumbled.

Red rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Sorry? That's weird, I never heard you apologize before.." She then smirked. "Then again, it sounds pretty cute.." she moved closer to him, and pressed her soft lips against his ear. "Say it again~"

He looked at her back for a second. "S-say what…? Sorry?" He asked.

She nodded, moving a hand up his chest and sending shivers down his spine. "Yup."

Black closed his eyes and blushed harder. "Sorry!" He blurted out.

"Sorry for what..?" Red breathed out into his ear in a sing song voice.

"Sorry… for spying on you.." he added.

"Aaand..?" She asked. 

Black could hear a satisfied smirk in her voice. He knew what she wanted him to say. 

"And sorry… for bullying you.. during college.." he then added softly.

While he knew he wasn't completely in control of his actions at that time, he knew he probably should apologize nonetheless for it. What he and the other students had put her through wasn't something he was proud of. Which was why he, Green and Yellow were here in the first place.

"Mmhhh, such a nice thing to hear.." Red said softly, moaning in contentment. Her wandering left hand found its way under Black's shirt, and he tensed up. Red felt that, as she pulled back and looked at him. "Awww, nervous, aren't we..?" She said, her smirk still plastered on her cute round face, her eyes glowing orange, like a raging fire. 

Black nodded, and Red grinned. "That's alright Black, I know what would help both of us…"

She moved back, her hand sliding out of his shirt and moving behind her to keep her balance as she sat down on the bed and spread her legs.

"Mind getting these off for me, please?~" she simpered, a soft blush appearing on her round cheeks as she pointed to her pants. 

Black's eyes widened and he moved forward, obeying her command and gently pulling away the pajama pants from her small legs. 

His jeans felt tight and uncomfortable when her naked crotch was revealed underneath. It was so round and soft-looking, dripping with juices, a bit of a dark fuzz above her lips, spreading across the sides and stopping near her entrance. 

He could feel animalistic urges flow in him as he saw that. His abdomen was telling him to pounce on her, to destroy that small pretty pussy of hers, to fill her up and impregnate her with his seed. 

He wasn't going to listen to that, however. He was a bit too scared of Red to try anything without her consent. She could, after all, literally control fire. If she wanted, she could very well burn his dick off if he approached her.

"Like what you see..?" Red said in a more seductive and confident tone. Black nodded. 

"Come on, if you keep waiting, dinner's gonna get cold." She moved her legs behind him, and pulled him forward, his face falling on the mattress, right in front of her pussy. He was so close that he could smell it. It smelled so nice, sweet, sweaty, and a bit spicy. Black looked up at Red, and she grabbed his long black hair, pulling his head up a bit. "Come on, eat it."

Black looked down at the woman's crotch and swallowed nervously. He had never done this before. Would she even like it?

Before he could do anything, Red pushed him against her crotch, her soft squishy lips pressing against his mouth and nose. Black moaned, and she did the same, her other hand joining the first on top of the man's head. Black opened his mouth, letting the taste of the girl's cum fill his mouth. It tasted a bit sweet, and a bit sour. Like a very soft and diluted grapefruit. And it was warm, and sticky. Black moved his tongue out of his mouth, and moved it around. He licked up and down, in circles, again and again, and then, poked at the entrance of her vagina. Red grabbed his hair and pulled him up, staring at him intensely. "You've never done this before, right?"

He shook his head. "Am I doing it wrong?" 

Red nodded, and pushed him back down, this time a bit higher than before. His nose was above her lips, her fuzz gently tickling the tip of it. "My clit. You know where it is, I hope?" She said. Black nodded, his tongue rolling out of his mouth once more and poking around in the search for her clit. 

It didn't take long before he hit it, and as soon as he did, Black closed his lips around it, and gently sucked on it. Red moaned, wrapping her arms and legs around his head. Black licked it a bit, and Red moaned again. 

The man really wanted to go further, or at least, to get rid of these now really uncomfortable pants he had on.

Red started gently stroking his hair, and he only got harder with that feeling of her small fingers sinking into his long hair. 

"Mmhhnn… you're doing it well, good boy.." she moaned out, a bit louder than before.

Black moved his arms around her waist, pulling her a bit closer, and sinking his long fingers in her soft and warm skin. He huffed, and whimpered softly, his hips slowly grinding against the mattress in a hopeless attempt to release some of the tension that had accumulated in his groin. Red took notice of that,  _ of course she would,  _ and chuckled, grabbing him by the hair and lifting his head up. Black looked up at her, closing his eyes and breathing fresh air in deeply, then opening them again. He had never realized just how little he could breathe down there, with his face pressed against her crotch.

"Wanna do something else? Your dick getting bored?" She asked. Black nodded and whimpered softly, his hips sinking in the softness and warmth of the bed, covered dick rubbing against the mattress helplessly. Red smirked and pushed him on his back. She spread his legs and moved her hands across the inside of his thighs, not breaking eye contact. Black swallowed nervously, his breathing fast, heart pounding with anticipation. Slowly, very slowly, Red's hands started to unbuckle his belt, then slowly moved to his zipper, moving it down. Black grabbed the sheets under him, staring at the woman. She slid his pants down his legs, her gaze falling on the bulge sticking out from his black boxers.

"Wow, is there one clothing piece you have that's not black?" She asked, looking back up at him. He shook his head, blushing intensely under her lustful gaze. 

She moved back, which surprised Black. "Now come on, take it off." She ordered, as she herself got completely rid of her pajamas. Black looked around, a bit confused. "M-my boxers?"

Red chuckled and smirked. "Your shirt."

Black felt heat creep up his cheeks, and he did as she asked quickly, throwing his shirt on the floor, his cold necklace falling back on his chest. Red bit her lip, her eyes scanning his body, up and down. "Mmhhnn, not bad.. no wonder you wear that tight shirt." She moved closer to him, and he looked up, the feeling of her skin, and her large soft breasts pressed against his naked chest making him completely light headed. "Really makes your muscles pop out.." her mouth moved close to his neck, and he shivered, her soft and warm damp breath tickling his sensitive skin. He felt her tongue press against his neck and moaned softly, closing his eyes. Red laughed and kissed it softly, then licked again. "Sensitive?~" she mumbled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Black whimpered, his legs shaking with impatience. He wrapped his long arms around her waist, waiting for her to do something with his lower body. Red grabbed the back of his head, turning it to face her, and smiled. Her mouth was centimeters away from his, he could feel the warmth of it against his lips, and it took him a lot of self-control to not pounce on her and kiss her. She smelled really good. Her hair was completely dry, but it still smelled like shampoo. And her skin, it smelled so.. nice.

For a second, he wondered what her mouth would taste like.

"What do you want, Black..?" She breathed out. Black looked up at her, and then back down at her mouth. "I-I.." his arms tightened around her as he stuttered, trying to know what exactly she meant with that question.

"Now now, don't be shy…" she said, slowly grinded her hips against him, and Black moaned softly, gritting his teeth. 

"I-I want… you…" he finally said, his heart beating like a drum in his chest.

Red smirked. "Oh, is that so..?" Black nodded shyly. How much longer was she going to torture him like this..? "How long have you wanted that..?"

Black tried turning his head away, to avoid her gaze, but she pushed against his cheek, turning him back to face her.

"A-a while…" he confessed, embarrassment filling his chest. Red blushed a bit more and rolled her hips, her crotch rubbing gently against his. Black moaned, looking at Red with pleading eyes. "P-please… just… do something.." he breathed out, whimpering softly when she smiled and bit her lip. "Heh, alright, you've earned it~"

She slowly slid his boxers off, and slowly moved her rear back and forth against his raging erection. Black moaned, looking down at what she was doing. Red grabbed his chin and turned it towards her. "Tsk tsk, eyes on me pretty boy~" and in an instant, she moved up closer to him, her lips softly pressed against his. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders once more, and he moved his head down, his grip around her tightening, Red's moans, and her mouth on his, making him lose his mind. That kiss was really all he needed right now. He felt so much tension flow out of him as soon as her lips touched his. He moved a hand up, as he had been longing for the feeling of her hair around his fingers. He sank them deep in the raven locks, pushing her deeper into the kiss. He moved backwards, falling on his back completely, head on the soft pillow, the weight of Red's body pressed against his chest. 

Red moved her hips around, the tip of Black's dick poking at her entrance. Slowly, she moved her hips down, and Black moved his up, helping her a bit, since, due to her small stature, it was probably a bit harder for her to move. 

They both moaned in unison when Black completely entered her. To add to the pleasure, Red moved Black's lips apart with hers, and her tongue slid out of her mouth, licking his own. It was squishy, warm, soft and slimy with saliva. And it tasted just as he thought it would.

Her hands moved away from his shoulders, and went up to his cheeks, gently stroking them with her thumbs. Black moved his other hand down her back, taking the time to feel every inch of it before arriving to his destination. His palm finally ended on her butt, and he grabbed it firmly, moving it along his and her hip movements, making Red moan louder, her small hands on his cheeks pulling him even closer to her. 

Black could feel he was close to coming, and he whimpered loudly, bucking his hips a big more than usual, signalling Red what was about to happen. She broke the kiss and pulled back, looking back and then up to him. Her face was flushed, beet red from the action, and her own emotions. "In-inside.. aaahh…" she said, in a softer and more delicate tone that hadn't appeared at all for the entire time Black had been talking to her

Black's eyes widened a bit. "Y-you sure?" He asked, hoping the issue would get resolved soon, because he couldn't really hold it in much longer.

Red nodded and moved her head back next to Black's pressing her sweaty cheek against his, her fast and heavy breathing clearly being heard right in his ear. "Just do it~" she ordered, her tone back to the harsh, determined and seductive sound it had before.

She coupled that demand with a soft nibble of his earlobe, which immediately made Black release his thick warm seed, all inside of the smaller woman's womb. Red moaned happily, and Black buried his face in her neck, closing his eyes. 

He then collapsed on the bed, the tip of his feet brushing against the bedframe as he extended his legs. Red did the same, rolling to his side, the man's dick sliding out of her in a wet  _ plop.  _ She looked up at him, still panting heavily, a soft content smile on her small face.

"Y-you're still... a pervert." She mumbled, her eyelids slowly falling down on her eyes. She moved closer to Black, cuddling up against him. Black moved his arm up and looked at her, a bit surprised, but also a bit happy from that move. He turned to his side and looked at her tenderly, moving away a strand of hair from her face. She looked up at him and smirked. "How... can you look so… adorable… without even… smiling..?"

He made a half-smile and chuckled, kissing her forehead, and she closed her eyes, falling asleep in his arms. 

As Black was about to follow her on the land of slumber, a slightly worrying thought came in his mind.

_ "Green and Yellow, fuck… I forgot!" _

He then shrugged and closed his eyes. 

_ "Whatever.. I'll just tell them I fell asleep while I was hiding.." _

With that answer in mind, he smiled softly and pulled Red a bit closer, falling asleep as well.


End file.
